


Day 27 Greed

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to wrap his head around how Steve has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27 Greed

Day 27  
Greed

It isn’t that Bucky doesn’t want Steve to be happy. He does. With all his heart. But…. Just not with some dame. Especially not some dame who doesn’t even know him. Some dame he just met a few months ago and who helped make him into…. This guy he is now. This guy Bucky doesn’t know anymore. This guy everyone sees now. This guy everyone can’t seem to look away from. This guy everyone wants a piece of now.

But they can’t have him because even though this isn’t his Steve anymore, Bucky won’t take back his claim. He will make this new Steve his. He will get to know this new guy the same way he got to know the old Steve. A little more every day. And no one, not some dame or some Colonel or the Army or anybody, is going to take his Steve again.


End file.
